A la Recherche de mon Père
by Rivertale
Summary: Elle arrive à Konoha dans le but de rechercher son père avec pour seuls indices les écrits de sa mère décédée concernant leur rencontre pendant le temps d'une mission. Le temps presse, elle n'a qu'un mois pour trouver l'homme qui a aidé sa mère à lui donner la vie mais personne au village ne semble pourtant se souvenir de cette mission...
1. Chapitre 1

Voici une petite histoire qui concerne des couples auxquels je n'aurai jamais pensé mais après avoir vu une image d'un arbre généalogique un peu tiré par les cheveux, ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée d'histoire.

Il n'y a pas de cross-over mais il y a un personnage OC (un enfant) : le personnage principal vient d'un film de Naruto, on ne connaît pas son nom (que j'ai donc choisi) on ne connaît que celui de sa mère et j'ai inventé un petit-enfant à cette dernière.

**Résumé:** "Elle arrive à Konoha dans le but de rechercher son père avec pour seuls indices les écrits de sa mère décédée concernant leur rencontre pendant le temps d'une mission. Le temps presse, elle n'a qu'un mois pour trouver l'homme qui a aidé sa mère à lui donner la vie mais personne au village ne semble pourtant se souvenir de cette mission."

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews !

* * *

Son pied plongea dans une flaque de boue humide. Elle en sorti son pied et fit une moue dégoutée, elle tenta de l'essuyer sur le sol mais la boue avait déjà traversé sa chaussures en toile et touché sa peau et salit le bas de sa robe orange pâle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des températures fraîches et des sols humides, vers chez elle tout était toujours trop sec. Elle était partie depuis déjà trente jours et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps. Pour venir, elle avait alterné différents moyens de transports allant de la simple marche à pied à la charrette d'un vieil homme et sa femme. Ce dernier lui avait indiqué vaguement sa destination sans trop lui-même savoir où se trouvait le village qu'elle cherchait tant.

Ses cheveux rouges d'une grande longueur, qu'elle avait attachés, se baladaient au fil de sa marche. C'était une belle jeune femme d'environ trente ans, elle soupira ne voyant toujours pas sa destination. Elle espérait vraiment que le vieil homme et sa femme ne s'étaient pas trompés ou ne lui avaient pas joué de mauvais tour. Mais plus que tout, elle espérait aussi ne pas se tromper elle aussi : elle n'avait presque plus de temps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au manuscrit qu'elle tenait dans sa main. L'écriture en cursive de sa défunte mère avait quelque peu disparu dû à l'ancienneté du papier et à un malheureux accident allant à faire disparaître parfois des mots entiers. Sa mère avait rédigé ces lignes avant même la naissance de la jeune femme et était décédée quand elle venait d'avoir tout juste 8 ans. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à sa mère, une femme à fort caractère mais juste et douce.

Elle ramena le parchemin au niveau de ses yeux couleur prune et relu le passage silencieusement : _"... venant d'un village perdu dans la forêt, le village caché des feuilles avait été construit par l'un des plus grands shinobi du monde en seulement quelques jours ..."._

Elle avait entendu parler de ce village pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il s'était allié avec quatre autres villages importants et ensemble ils avaient terminé la guerre en un jour. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que celui qu'elle cherchait depuis toutes ces années s'y trouvait.

Elle sentit quelque chose remuer contre sa poitrine, elle posa ses yeux avec tendresse sur le visage endormi de son fils qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Attaché contre elle par un bandeau salit par le voyage, le petit venait d'avoir 2 ans mais son cœur se serra quand elle se rendit compte que si elle ne **_le_** trouvait pas à temps, son fils ne dépasserait jamais cet âge. Elle caressa affectueusement ses cheveux rouges qu'il avait hérité d'elle. Depuis le début de leur voyage, ils avaient tant poussé qu'elle les lui avait attaché en une petite queue de cheval basse similaire à la sienne. Elle chanta les premières notes de la chanson que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était enfant et cela suffit à apaiser son petit garçon qui repartit au pays des rêves.

Sa faible respiration contre sa poitrine l'inquiéta quelque peu, il était maintenant si faible ! Depuis le jour où qu'il avait appris à marcher, il avait pris pour habitude de gambader joyeusement dans tout le palais mais maintenant c'était à peine s'il parvenait à rester éveillé plus de deux heures.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la route, elle apercevait enfin les grandes portes du village. C'était donc ici qu'**il** était. Ici qu'**il** avait vécu tout ce temps ? C'était ici qu'était son père depuis toutes ces années.

Petite déjà, elle avait voulu savoir qui il était mais malheureusement pour elle, la maladie de sa mère la rendit alitée dès ses 5 ans et son décès prématuré ne lui permit jamais d'avoir cette information et la seule chose que savaient les gens de son entourage c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja d'élite envoyé par ce village pour protéger sa mère.

En effet, sa mère avait été la reine de leur pays et à sa mort, sa fille avait pris sa place. Jamais aucun proche ou conseiller de sa mère ne sût répondre à ses questions, jamais aucun d'eux n'ayant vraiment rencontré ces ninjas et ceux qui les avaient rencontré n'étaient plus là pour en parler. Elle avait passé un temps inimaginable, enfant, devant le miroir à essayer d'imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Essayer de déceler les traits de son père dans les siens mais elle ne voyait purement et simplement que le reflet de sa mère dont elle avait tout hérité. La moindre de ses caractéristiques physiques lui venait de sa mère à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire que la précédente reine de Rōhan avait fait sa fille seule. Ce que beaucoup avaient pensé pendant longtemps.

Elle resserra le tissu qui lui servait à porter son fils, le ramenant un peu plus contre son cœur et passa l'immense porte.

Enfin.

Elle était enfin arrivée à Konoha.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Qui est cette jeune femme ? Qui est sa mère et qui est donc le parent recherché ?


	2. Chapitre 2

. Bon-jour/soir !

. Voici la suite de "A la recherche de mon Père !"

. Merci à Miko2005, thebeautifuldamned ainsi que Enelloges pour les reviews : Et oui, vous aviez bien vu, il s'agit effectivement de la fille de Sāra du film The Lost Tower que j'ai pas mal apprécié en vérité :) Qui peut bien être son père ? :D

. Merci d'avoir signalé les fautes, je les ai corrigées (j'espère, haha)

* * *

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée quand elle passa enfin les portes de la ville, se fut comme un soulagement quand elles se refermèrent derrière elle. Mettre un pied devant l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi dur mais elle ne pouvait pas flancher alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à destination. Enfin elle rencontrerai l'homme dont elle avait tant rêvé, depuis son plus âge elle n'avait de cessé que d'y penser, elle l'avait plus attendu que le Prince Charmant. Rien qu'en y pensant son cœur s'emballa et comprima sa poitrine plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle regarda avec curiosité le paysage, la végétation qui était d'un vert époustouflant : elle n'avait jamais vu autant de verdure au même endroit. Les arbres étaient hauts et la protégeaient du soleil. Le ciel était clair et le soleil n'était pas aussi virulent que chez elle, ses rayons chauffaient légèrement sa peau sans la brûler. Sa vision s'assombrit en même temps que les lignes de démarcation des différentes feuilles qui se firent plus floues à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans le village caché des feuilles.

Un son bourdonnant vrillait ses oreilles.

Elle était assoiffée, elle n'avait plus d'argent pour acheter de quoi boire et avait donné l'intégralité de sa dernière bouteille d'eau à son fils qui avait été éveillé seulement deux petites heures aujourd'hui.

**"Madame, veuillez venir au bureau des admissions, les étrangers n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans le village sans autorisation."** Fit une voix lointaine.

Elle se retourna vers la voix, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun avec de grands yeux bleus. Mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son corps tomba lourdement au sol avant que le moindre son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

**" BORUTO ! Reviens ici, espèce de sale petit c-"** La suite de la phrase ne pu être prononcée par la personne qui avait tenté de la dire car cette dernière se prit violemment un mur qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il coursait l'insupportable gamin qui lui servait de rejeton et alors qu'il était enfin sur le point de l'attraper et de lui faire passer l'envie de faire de mauvaises blagues, ce dernier avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée, révélant tragiquement ce qu'il cachait : un mur.

**" C'était un clone, bon sang ! "**

Le gamin lui échappait pour cette fois mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, hors de question. Il l'attrapera peut-être au dîner de ce soir, enfin s'il avait le temps de venir dîner avec sa famille. Il était le Septième hokage et avec ce titre venaient les obligations et un travail en conséquence, il n'avait guère la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa petite famille. Il rumina encore un peu, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose :

**" Il va me le payer cet espèce de petit sa-**

** \- Naruto ? " **Le Septième hokage qui répondait donc au nom de Naruto décolla lentement son visage du dit mur, il avait tellement mal... L'homme qui venait de parler était plutôt de grande taille avec des cheveux noirs dont une bonne partie cachaient le coté gauche du visage. Malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait à cette période de l'année, il était intégralement vêtu de noir.

**" Sasuke !"** Se réjouit Naruto. **"Tu es enfin rentré ! On commençait à se faire du soucis : ta dernière mission ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps, dis donc." **

Le brun émit un son monosyllabe dont lui seul avait le secret et qu'il avait l'habitude de prononcer en présence de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier comprit évidemment sans détour ce que que le brun venait de dire :

** " Ah ça... Boruto fait encore n'importe quoi et ça va faire 20 minutes que je course un putain de clone !**

**\- Naruto, les gros mots ! On avait dit qu'on disait plus de gros mots. " **Gronda Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, arborant un air sérieux presque terrifiant comme tous les Uchiwa avant lui.

**" On avait dit ça quand les enfants ont commencé à apprendre à parler. Maintenant ils sont grands, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour en dire ! "** Se justifia Naruto.

Le dit Sasuke émit un grognement face à cette réalité, il aurait bien aimé que les enfants soient encore tout petits. Cette époque là lui manquait, il n'en avait pas assez profité. Il avait été peu présent durant l'enfance de sa propre fille à cause de son travail, maintenant elle était grande et n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis déjà longtemps. Cela lui fit de la peine mais il n'en montra rien : il était un Uchiwa après tout.

**"Hn... Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?**

**\- Il a écrit "abruti" sur mon visage sur le Mont Hokage ! J'te jure, faîtes des gosses qu'ils disent..."** Continua de marmonner le hokage dans sa barbe inexistante.

Pendant que Naruto se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements, un sourire sarcastique apparu discrètement au coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Il venait de lui tendre une perche, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y répondre par un ton cassant et humiliant : il devait le faire. En même temps, maintenant que Naruto était son supérieur hiérarchique et que c'était lui qui décidait à présent de sa vie professionnelle, ce n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle vu qu'il se devait de le respec-

**" Je vois pas où est le problème : il a juste écrit ton nom pour qu'on soit tous sûrs que c'est bien toi là-dessus. Parce niveau ressemblance, on a fait mieux ...  
**

**\- SASUKE, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !"** Lui hurla Naruto.

Cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

* * *

Son père gesticulait dans tous les sens face à son oncle qui restait de marbre. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment son oncle mais il avait appelé Sakura "Tata" toute son enfance donc son mari pouvait bien faire office d'oncle ? Du coté de son père il n'avait pas de famille de toutes façons, mis à part ces deux-là qui étaient liés à son paternel plus par affection et non par réel lien de sang.

**" Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Boruto ? "** Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se retourna et fit face à sa coéquipière, Sarada les mains sur les hanches.

Il la connaissait depuis quasiment toujours, elle avait toujours été présente à chacun des grands événements de sa vie comme ses anniversaires, forcée par sa mère certes, mais bien présente. Quand elle venait avec sa mère, cela faisait un peu comme une réunion de famille.

**" Ça ne te regarde pas, t'es inspectrice ? "** Lui répondit, un peu blasé, le jeune garçon.

**" Les Uchiwa faisaient office de police avant. Donc on peut dire que oui !"** Lui sourit son amie, imperturbable.

**" En parlant de Uchiwa, y'a ton père qui est revenu de mission."** Boruto pointa du doigt son oncle qui partait en compagnie de son père en direction de la tour hokage.

**" Quoi, Papa ? ****Je vais le voir !" **Et elle abandonna le garçon blond sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il se demanda si Sarada faisait office de cousine pour lui... hum... Nope ! Impossible que cette fille fasse partie de sa famille.

Boruto soupira en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il avait faim.

* * *

**" A quoi tu penses ?"** Lui demanda Kakashi levant très légèrement ses yeux de son livre.

**" A ma mission, j'en reviens pas qu'Orochimaru soit laissé libre... En plus cela fait des années que je le surveille. "** Lui répondit Yamato blasé et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil avec dans sa main droite, une boisson alcoolisée.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Naruto n'avait enfermé ce malade derrière les barreaux. Certes, son aide durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja avait été appréciée mais devait-elle réellement pardonner tous les crimes odieux qu'il avait fait jusque-là ? Mais, même s'il ne comprenait pas Naruto, il savait que son ancien élève savait ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua par ailleurs que la pause "détente" du hokage commençait à s'éterniser. Il lui avait promis de baby-sitter le bureau du hokage au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui durant sa pause, mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de devoir gérer quoi que ce soit durant son absence...

Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, la porte émit un son démontrant la présence d'un individu de l'autre coté souhaitant assistance de la part du hokage qui n'était pas là. Kakashi émit un "Arph" de lassitude. C'est pas vrai ! S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas accepté la proposition de Naruto. Il répondit tout de même à la personne d'entrer en jetant son regard par la fenêtre d'un geste dédaigneux, espérant que cela fasse fuir l'imprudent qui avait osé venir jusqu'à lui.

**" Maître Hatake !" **Une voix qu'il reconnu aisément le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Il s'agissait de Mirai Sarutobi, la fille de deux de ses plus proches amis et petite-fille du Troisième Hokage. Elle devait bien avoir 17 ans maintenant, qu'est ce que le temps passait vite ces derniers temps...

**" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !" **Déplora le quadragénaire. Face à la mine perplexe et gênée de la jeune fille, il renchérit :** " Je ne suis plus hokage."**

Comprenant son erreur, il acquiesça puis elle se résigna :

**" Kaka..shi ?"** Dit-elle, moins sûre d'elle.

Malgré le masque qui cachait le visage du Sixième, on pouvait clairement y distinguer un sourire satisfait. Puis d'un signe de la tête, il invita à poursuivre :

**" On demande en toute urgence le hokage à l'hôpital."**

**\- Il n'est pas là. Que se passe-t-il ?"**

Mirai fut surprise de sa réponse et se contenta de répondre :

**" Où est-il alors ?**

**\- Pas entrain de travailler en tout cas !" **Râla un nouvel arrivant les bras remplis de dossiers, eux même remplis de feuilles qui dépassaient de tous les cotés. Il entra dans le bureau du hokage sans cérémonie et déposa à même le sol la pile de dossier qui menaçait de s'écrouler

**" Shikamaru, tu abuses. Il passe son temps à travailler ! "** Le réprimanda joyeusement Sai à ses cotés, les bras autant chargés que ceux de son acolyte.

**" Pourquoi le cherches-tu, Mirai ?"** Demanda l'homme à la queue de cheval en prenant appuie avec son coude sur la pile de papier qui était presque aussi grande que lui.

**" Grand Frère !"** Fit joyeusement Mirai en apercevant l'homme qui lui avait servit de père toute son enfance, elle le salua le plus poliment possible avant de lui expliquer la situation.

* * *

**"Tu veux que je te dise : tu es un con. J'irai jusqu'à dire : tu es un gros con. Et même plus : tu es un immense con. Tu es le roi des co-**

**\- Papa !"** Sarada débarqua dans le champ de vision de son père sans préavis. Il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilent, sa propre fille de douze ans avait réussi à le surprendre... Il s'était laissé déconcentrer par Naruto qui l'insultait depuis près de cinq minutes à cause d'une mauvaise blague qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

**"Sarada, qu'est ce que tu fais l-"** Il ne put terminé sa phrase car il se fit couper la parole par sa fille sous le regard médusé de Naruto qui avait jugé bon d'arrêter-là sa cacophonie.

**"Tu n'es même pas passé par la maison avant ! On s'inquiétait de pas te voir revenir...**

**\- Je suis désolé, la mission a pris plus de temps que prévu." **S'excusa le père absent face à la mine boudeuse de sa fille, le regard onyx de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sasuke devait reconnaître qu'elle devenait plus perspicace en grandissant.

L'atmosphère se fit lourde entre le père et la fille. Naruto se demanda s'il devait libérer Sasuke pour l'après-midi. Il avait besoin de lui, mais sa famille encore plus. Et puis bon à quoi cela pouvait bien servir d'avoir le hokage comme meilleur ami, si on ne peut pas en profiter pour se dérober de ses responsabilités de temps à autre ?

**" Naruto !  
**

**\- Ouiiii ? ****"** Demanda joyeusement Naruto avec un air abruti sur le visage, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose qui les fassent enfin quitter cette atmosphère toxique.

Les trois comparses se retournèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Shikamaru Nara, secrétaire du hokage. Ce dernier était accompagné de Sai Yamanaka, chef de la Racine.

**" Il y a une personne très importante qui demande à voir le hokage, c'est urgent." **Fit Shikamaru, grave. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne chose s'il se fiait au visage sombre de Shikamaru et à la mine confuse de Sai.

**" Quel genre d'urgence ? " **Répondit le blond, plus sérieusement reprenant son rôle de chef du village.**  
**

**" Question de survie d'un petit garçon, on a très peu de temps." **Lui répondit-il**. **Naruto l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe prononcé de la tête :

**" Une femme est arrivée il y a une heure, à peu près, accompagné d'un enfant en bas âge. Ils étaient seuls et complétement déshydratés. Elle vient d'un endroit appelé R****ōhan, c****ela fait presque un mois et demi qu'ils voyagent."**

Naruto fut surprit : un mois et demi de voyage pour venir le voir ? Cela devait être effectivement quelque chose de grave.

**" Que veut-elle ?**

**\- Elle cherche son père biologique pour une greffe. Son fils de deux ans est malade, l'un de ses reins a lâché et le deuxième ne fonctionne plus qu'à moitié. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il lâche aussi.**

**\- Quel est le soucis ? Sa mère ne peut pas lui en donner un ?" **Demanda Sarada, intriguée, en interrogeant son père du regard, qui lui répondit par une mine perplexe.

**" Apparemment, elle a eu le même soucis de santé étant enfant et elle ne possède plus qu'un seul rein donné par sa propre mère.**

**\- Et le père de l'enfant ?" **Renchérit Naruto.

**" Il est mort avant même la naissance de son fils." **

Le destin s'acharnait sur cette famille, bon sang...

**"Quant à elle, sa mère est décédée quand elle était enfant. Mais d'après des écrits qu'elle aurait laissé, son père vient de notre village." **Poursuivit Shikamaru.

** "Très bien, trouvez-le et qu'il donne ce qu'il faut pour sauver son petit-fils."** Ordonna Naruto quand bien même il avait la nette impression que cela ne serait pas aussi simple.

**" C'est bien le problème."** Annonça Sai.

**" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Elle ne sait pas qui est son père, il est parti avant sa naissance. Il faut qu'on le trouve et on a très peu d'indices et très peu de temps.**

**\- Une véritable course contre la montre, en somme." **En conclu Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Cela pourrait s'avérer compliqué, surtout si l'homme en question avait maintenant une famille ou bien s'il en avait déjà une au moment de la mission. Ce ne serait pas le premier à faire un enfant avec une amourette le temps d'une mission. Le problème c'est qu'il pourrait nier en bloc et refuser de sauver l'enfant par pure mauvaise foi. Naruto détestait faire usage de son autorité pour forcer les gens à faire ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas faire mais là, c'était un cas extrême.

**"Tout ce qu'on sait : c'est que ce serait un ninja envoyé par Konoha pour protéger sa mère qui, semble-t-il, était la reine de R****ōhan à cette époque il y a environ 34 ans.**

**\- Le pourcentage de chance qu'il soit toujours en ****envie est extrêmement faible, avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé ..." **Répliqua Sasuke.

Entre les différentes destructions du village par Kyubi, Pain ou Momoshiki, la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja,... cela en faisait des raisons de mourir plus tôt que prévu. Car même si elle avait été gagnée, la guerre avait fait de nombreux morts que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou parmi les civils qui ont dû subir les pillages par des mercenaires qui profitèrent de la situation.

**" Elle a sûrement encore de la famille à Konoha." **Lui assura Naruto, il savait que son ami avait tendance à regretter beaucoup trop ses actions passées surtout si celles-ci avaient encore des conséquences sur le présent même il s'était repenti maintenant.

** " Si c'est une reine et son fils, pourquoi sont-ils seuls ?"** S'étonna Sarada.

**" R****ōhan est une cité bien pauvre maintenant et complétement en ruine. Les habitants vivent dans un petit village près d'une des seules rivières que comptent leur région. ****Elle n'avait pas de quoi payer le voyage pour plusieurs personnes et le garde du corps qui était avec elle au début a dû rentrer précipitamment, alors elle a préféré poursuivre le voyage seule."** Expliqua Shikamaru à Sarada.

**" R****ōhan, ça me dit quelque chose..."** S'interrogea Naruto

Sai prit ensuite la parole pour lui répondre :

**" Oui, nous y étions allés en mission pour changer un sceau qui s'affaiblissait et nous devions attraper par la même occasion l'homme qui avait tenté de le défaire... ça doit bien faire faire 17 ans.**

**\- Ah oui ! Je me souviens de la mission. On avait pas retrouvé le type et le sceau n'avait finalement pas eu besoin d'être changé, c'est ça ?"**

Sai confirma par un signe de tête les dires de Naruto avant d'ajouter :

**" J'ai envoyé des hommes chercher dans les archives des traces de cette mission et trouver les ninjas envoyés. On a pas de dates précises, seulement l'estimation de la date de la conception de cette reine, elle a le même âge que nous : 33 ans.**

**\- Ce sera long ?" **Répliqua instinctivement Naruto.

**\- Je ne pense pas, d'ici quelques heures tout au plus. **

**\- Très bien. Shikamaru amène moi à cette reine. Sai : continue les recherches avec ton escouade et ensuite amène au plus vite les hommes qui ont participé à cette mission à l'hôpital, ou ce qu'il reste de leur famille. On fera les testes ADN sur place et la greffe dès que l'on peut."** Ordonna Naruto.

Tous les ninjas acquiescèrent l'ordre de leur supérieur et partirent sur le champ effectuer leur mission.

**" Allons-y au plus vite. Désolé Sarada, on se voit plus tard." **Déclara Sasuke en déposant sa main sur les cheveux couleur corbeau de sa fille, les mêmes que lui.

**" Non. Toi, Sasuke, tu dois aller chercher Sakura. E****lle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle doit être chez vous.**** On a besoin d'elle pour la greffe du petit.**

**\- Sarada peut le faire à ma place, on ne doit pas perdre de temps." **Protesta le ninja au sharingan, semblant inconfortable.

**\- Justement, elle vient de recevoir une mission. Konohamaru la cherchait."** Fit Shikamaru en tendant un papier dans la direction de Sarada qui le prit et en commença la lecture, avant de reprendre :** "****On se retrouve à l'Hôpital, dans son cabinet dès que possible."**

Super, Shikamaru l'envoyait dans le seul endroit où il ne voulait pas être.

* * *

Que de suspens les amis !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon-jour/soir ! Désolé pour l'attente mais voici la suite de "A la recherche de mon Père !" / N'hésitez pas à aller lire : "Polychromie Complémentaire" qui pourrait vous plaire également !

Merci à Miko2005 : Tu avais bien vu, mais il ne s'agit pas de Sāra mais de sa fille que j'ai décidé d'appeler : Kāra ! On la voit à la fin du film : elle dit quelques mots à Naruto avant de partir, mais son nom n'est pas donné. Merci de me lire :3

Enelloges : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... ;)

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter une histoire que vous lisez, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions !  
**_

_**Et surtout c'est le moyen de savoir si une histoire plaît ou non !**_

_** Toutes les reviews sont importantes et même un simple "merci du partage" est apprécié à sa juste valeur.**_

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était comme un idiot devant la porte de sa propre maison à attendre, comme un lâche, alors que la vie d'un petit garçon était en danger. Depuis un moment plus rien n'allait entre lui et sa femme : après quasiment dix ans de séparation, ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout. Il ne savait pas comment engager la discussion avec elle. A chaque fois, ils finissaient fâchés et il se retrouvait à dormir dehors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa fille. Comment faire pour qu'elle le suive sans faire d'histoires ? Il fallait qu'il entre d'un coup sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

**" SAKURA ! Il faut absolument aller à l'hôpital pour sauver un petit garço-**

**\- Sasuke..."** Elle était simplement assise à la table à manger et les yeux remplit de déception.

Il entra dans leur maison sans prendre le temps de se déchausser, elle le suivit de ses yeux verts sans prononcé un mot.

**" Sakura, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital-**

**\- Où étais-tu ? Et avec _qui _?**" Elle avait sur son visage, un air méfiant.

Comment ça "avec qui ?" ? Le soupçonnait-elle d'être infidèle ? Et avec qui, grands dieux, pouvait-il bien passer ses journées ? Il n'avait même pas le temps d'être avec sa famille ! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues. Il ignora cet air de défit qu'elle lui lançait et répondit :

**" Avec Naruto. "** Elle sembla se contenta de cette réponse mais visiblement pas satisfaite. Son regard se posa sur ses mains un instant, elle se mit à jouer négligemment avec son alliance :

**" Il faut qu'on parle... de nous...**

**\- D'accord. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on parte pour l'hôpi-**

**-Sasuke, cela fait trop longtemps que tu fuis ta propre famille... On ne te voit plus et-**

**\- Non, on doit partir pour l'hôpital. Un enfant à besoin d'une-**

**\- Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ? Pourquoi tu nous laisse seules avec Sara-**

**\- SAKURA !**" Interrompit Sasuke, à bout de nerfs. Il avait élevé sa voix pour la première fois de sa vie sur sa femme, il s'en voulait déjà quand bien elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Sakura afficha un air scandalisé et cria à son tour :

**" Arrête de me couper la parole, j'essaie désespérément de réparer notre famille et tu t'en fiches !"** S'écria la rose en tapant du poing sur la table. Cette dernière, face à sa force titanesque, s'écroula.

**" C'est toi qui me coupe la parole en permanence, bon sang !"** S'égosilla Sasuke en signe de désaccord profond. "**Et il y a plus important !**

**\- Plus important ? C'est une blague ?"** Lui répondit-elle, replaçant derrière ses oreilles une mèche de cheveux d'un air outré. C'était le pompon, ça !

Elle se renfrogna et lança son regard émeraude par la fenêtre. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, prit son épaule et la tira vers lui :

**" SAKURA. Toi. Hôpital. Enfant. Mourant. MAINTENANT.**

**\- QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler plutôt ?!**" Fit-t-elle en attrapant sa veste**. "Tu me fais un rapport sur la route."** Exigea la médecin.

* * *

**" Il est où mon papa ?"**

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tellement de temps. Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle estimait qu'elle avait enfin le droit de savoir la vérité. Depuis plusieurs mois, sa mère gardait le lit et sa santé n'allait pas en s'améliorant malheureusement. On lui avait dit que peut-être Maman ne restait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'elle connaisse la vérité avant que sa mère ne s'en aille.

Elle-même avait été très malade juste avant que la santé de sa mère ne se dégrade et elle ne s'était rendu compte que cela était de son fait seulement à l'adolescence. Un problème de rein. Ses deux reins avaient cessé de fonctionner et sa mère avait été obligée de lui donner l'un des siens pour la sauver mais cela avait rendu sa mère plus fragile aux maladies habituellement inoffensives et elle s'en était allée après trois ans de lutte.

Sa mère n'avait eu de sentiments amoureux que pour son père, d'après ses propres dires, et depuis elle n'avait jamais connu aucun autre homme. D'après elle, personne n'avait réussi à arriver à sa hauteur. A l'entendre, il avait toutes les qualités du monde, enfant cela l'avait réjouie. Savoir que l'homme qui l'avait conçue et qui devait probablement l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait lui, était si incroyable. Adolescente, elle s'était demandé pourquoi un homme si formidable les avait abandonnées. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elles ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être avec la femme qu'il aime ? Ou du moins avec sa fille ? Elle, qui ne réclamait rien d'autre que son affection !

Sa mère ne semblait pas en colère, simplement seule. Le peu de fois où elle avait parlé de son père, elle avait eu un regard mélancolique qu'elle élançait vers le ciel. Même si elle avait d'abord détesté son père, elle avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : malgré cela, elle mourrait d'envie de le connaître et surtout de l'aimer.

Elle avait hérité tôt du parchemin, le lisant et le relisant à l'infini. Dès qu'elle pu, elle monta un projet pour partir à la recherche de son père. Mais l'angoisse d'être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle idéalisait depuis l'enfance mit ce projet en suspens. Et même si elle s'était toujours jurée d'y aller, un jour au moins, elle n'avait finalement pas eu le courage d'affronter un hypothétique rejet.

Et si son père avait une autre famille? D'autres enfants ? Une autre femme ?

Lorsqu'elle était née, sa mère venait tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans... Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Etait-il vieux ? Avait-il d'autres petits-enfants qu'il chérissait alors que son fils à elle n'avait même plus de père ?

Pendant la guerre, on lui avait dit que les ninja de Konoha étaient en premières lignes et qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes. Cela l'avait effrayée. Effrayée que le père qu'elle aurait pu venir visiter plus tôt soit mort à la guerre. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, elle avait été contrainte de venir lui demander de l'aide au risque de perdre son fils.

Elle sourit tristement face à ces pensées quand des bruits de pas pressés arrivèrent jusqu'à elle. Au fond du couloir, Konohamaru s'avança vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Apparemment, il était le petit-fils du Troisième chef de ce village et était lui-même un homme important. C'était lui qui l'avait retenue quand elle s'était évanouie à l'entrée du village, il avait empêché son fils d'être blessé en plus d'être malade et rien que pour cela elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds, grand et visiblement très fatigué était à ses cotés et écoutait avec sérieux les paroles du jeune homme brun. Il devait sûrement s'agir de l'actuel chef, le Septième, si elle se fiait à la réaction des passants dans le couloir qui s'inclinaient tous avec un grand respect sur son passage. Quant à lui, il les saluait chacun d'un simple signe de la tête mais avec le même respect. Elle se leva de sa chaise quand il lui fit face:

"**Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki : Septième Hokage du village Konoha."** Il s'inclina respectueusement avant de reprendre ; "**Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu."**

Ses grands yeux bleus visés sur elle, quelque chose l'intriguait dans son regard. Un air de déjà-vu.

**" Euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle K****āra. Je suis la Reine de R****ōhan."** Fit la jeune femme en essayant de se reprendre, elle avait toujours été d'une timidité maladive.

Elle s'inclina de façon un peu plus brouillon que lui précédemment, légèrement déstabilisée par l'aura que dégageait cet homme. On sentait émaner de lui de la confiance et du charisme, elle-même en manquait grandement malheureusement, quand bien même ce fut elle qui était la reine.

"** Bienvenue à Konoha**." Lui fit Naruto en souriant.

Ce sourire la réconforta un peu plus et se sentie bien plus détendue, elle ne pensait pas que cela fut possible. Il avait une bonne humeur extrêmement contagieuse, rien qu'en le voyant on se sentait apaisé de tous nos tourments. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup cet endroit d'où venait son père. Sa mère avait raison, les gens dans ce village était des gens bons : toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées depuis son arrivée l'avait traitée avec égard et respect.

**" J'ai... J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu..."** Bégaya la jeune reine, gênée de ne pas parvenir à se souvenir du Septième Hokage.

**" Oui, je m'étais rendu à R****ōhan avec mes coéquipiers après qu'un homme ait essayé de détruire le sceau qui garde la cité scellée. Cela remonte à quelques année déjà. Nous avions même discuté." **Lui sourit Naruto en se grattant le menton, un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage à l'évocation de sa jeunesse.

**" Ah oui... Je me souviens ! Cela avait été assez court comme rencontre, haha." **Rit timidement Kāra en tortillant ses doigts, se souvenant à présent de ce garçon blond dynamique tout d'orange vêtu.

**" D'après ce que j'ai compris vous cherchez votre père ? Avez-vous d'avantages d'informations à donner à mes hommes ?**

-** Ma mère, la Reine S****āra, a laissé des informations le concernant dans un parchemin que j'ai gardé précieusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai donné une copie à Konohamaru qui apparemment l'a déjà transmise.**

**\- Puis-je voir l'original ?"**

Elle sorti d'un sac en toile un peu usé, un rouleau de parchemin abîmé et jaunit par le temps. Il prit en main le parchemin avec une grande douceur, il le déroula et lu rapidement le début :

_"Lors de notre rencontre je n'avais pas dix-sept ans encore. Dès que j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, je l'ai aimé de suite..."_

La fin de la phrase était malheureusement trop abîmée pour être lue. En lisant ces mots, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux que l'amour. Il pensa à sa femme, à ses enfants... Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. De l'autre coté, se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle le fils de Kāra passerait son séjour à Konoha. Il devait avoir environ 2 ans, il portait les mêmes cheveux rouges vermeils et les mêmes yeux prunes que sa mère.

Allongé dans son lit d'enfant bien trop grand pour lui, il était sous perfusion et avait un masque pour respirer de l'oxygène. Il regardait attentivement l'infirmière, bienveillante, qui jouait avec une marionnette pour attirer son attention pendant qu'une autre lui prélevait plusieurs tubes de sang.

Pauvre enfant.

**" Comment va votre fils ?"** Il ne releva pas les yeux du parchemin original, il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux de cette mère désespérée. Il avait lui-même deux enfants et n'imaginait pas sa réaction si l'un des deux devait tomber malade.

**" Il nous reste peu de temps, malheureusement...**

**\- Comment s'appelle-il ?**

**\- Il s'appelle T****āra, il devrait avoir trois ans dans six mois. J'espère qu'on pourra fêter son anniversaire."** Sourit tristement la jeune femme. A travers la vitre de la chambre, elle voyait son pauvre petit garçon être ausculté par une infirmière.

**" J'espère aussi."** Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune reine, espérant lui remonter le moral :** "******Je vais vous emmener voir le médecin qui va s'occuper de T******āra, elle a dû arriver à présent."******

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et essuya d'un revers de la manche les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Kāra lança une dernière fois son regard par la vitre, Tāra se levait de son lit aidé par une infirmière, il peinait à tenir debout seul. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle savait que son fils était malade et depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard plus de quelques secondes. Même s'ils restaient dans le même bâtiment, ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision l'inquiétait plus que de raison, elle savait pourtant son fils entre de bonnes mains.

Elle s'approcha de la vitre et la caressa, angoissée, avant de se retourner vers le hokage qui l'attendait avec un sourire bienveillant qui chassa toutes ses inquiétudes. Ils marchèrent un temps, prenant les tournants parfois à droite, parfois à gauche et finirent devant une porte blanche à laquelle le Septième frappa. Un "entrez" involontairement agacé se fit entendre et le Septième hokage ouvrit la porte puis l'invita galamment à entrer en première.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre d'un bout à l'autre d'un grand bureau de bois foncé dans une pièce très blanche mais étrangement chaleureuse, un homme aux cheveux noirs et une femmes aux cheveux roses se levèrent à son arrivée :

**" Sasuke, Sakura, je vous présente K****āra : reine de R****ōhan et mère de T****āra. C'est le petit dont il est question."**

Les époux Uchiwa s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

**" K****āra, je vous présente notre meilleur médecin : Sakura Uchiwa."** Naruto lui montra la femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roses, elles s'inclinèrent en guise de salutation : " **C'est elle qui s'occupera personnellement de T****āra. Vous pouvez compter sur elle." **

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si maintenant tous ses soucis allaient disparaître. Elle aurait tant aimé que cela soit vrai. Puis, il présenta l'homme sur la gauche.

**" Je vous présente son époux, Sasuke, également un de nos meilleurs éléments." **Poursuiva Naruto.

**" Bonjour. "** répondit faiblement la reine de Rohan en s'inclinant de façon toute aussi brouillon qu'avec le hokage juste avant. Elle s'était laissée déstabilisée par cet homme en noir : il est vrai qu'il dégageait lui aussi une forte aura, il avait l'air charismatique et était plutôt bel homme. Kāra se sentit idiote de penser ainsi d'un homme marié et dont l'épouse était justement à coté.

Une infirmière entra à son tour dans le bureau après avoir frappé à la porte et donna à la femme nommée Sakura un porte document qui contenait toutes les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de la situation de Tāra. Elle feuilleta rapidement le dossier avant de déclarer :

**" Bon, on va vous laisser. Je vais m'occuper du petit. K****āra, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m'accompagner ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr."** Approuva timidement la jeune femme, elle récupéra des mains que lui tendait Naruto, le parchemin de sa mère puis le rangea précieusement dans son sac en toile et suivit la femme aux cheveux roses qui l'attendait patiemment devant la porte de son bureau, l'air amical.

**" A plus tard." **Ajouta la médecin sans un regard pour son mari, fermant la marche derrière Kāra.

**" Ouais, d'accord."** Lui répondit Sasuke essayant au maximum de faire fuir la gêne d'être en présence de sa propre femme qui lui en voulait.

* * *

**" Je n'ai pas vos noms dans mes fiches." **Statua la vieille femme à la voix cassée à l'entrée des archives, de vieilles feuilles cornées et jaunies sur les rebords entre les mains.

De très petite taille, elle était debout sur un tabouret pour compenser ce détail. Elle semblait si vieille qu'elle aurait sûrement dû être à la retraite depuis déjà plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, tout l'endroit semblait aussi vieux qu'elle, il faudrait penser à faire des travaux de rafraîchissement ici et aussi bien au niveau du bâtiment que du personnel...

"** Ça doit être une erreur, je suis le secrétaire du Hokage : Nara Shikamaru et cette personne est le chef de la Racine : Yamanaka Sai. **

**" Et moi, je vous dis que je n'ai pas vos noms ! Je vais appeler la sécurité à force. L'espace S est réservé au haut commandement du village." **Réitéra la vieille, la voix chevrotante et un peu plus agressive.

**" Nous sommes****_ justement _****les seuls à être autorisés dans les archives de catégorie S." **Répéta encore Shikamaru tapant frénétiquement des doigts sur le bois du comptoir de la vieille, sentant progressivement sa patience le quitter.

**" ******Je n'ai pas vos noms ! ****

**\- Mais puisque je vous dis que JE SUIS le secrétaire du Hokage, et ce depuis bientôt six ans ! **

**\- Je ne suis pas au courant."** Grogna la vieille plus belliqueuse que jamais.

**" Et avant ça, j'étais secrétaire du Hokage précédent pendant huit ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer cela quand même !**

**\- Huit ans et six ans ? Ça m'étonnerait, j'aurais été mise au courant avant.**

**\- Bon très bien... On va appeler le Septième." **Décréta Sai en sortant son téléphone.

**" Comment ça, le Septième ?"** Demanda la vieille dame en remonta ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le bout de son nez.

**" Et bien, le Septième Hokage. Si vous nous croyez pas peut-être que vous le croirez, lui..." **Lui rétorqua Shikamaru avec fierté.

**" Un septième hokage ? Mais depuis quand il y en a sept ?! Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait eu que cinq et que Lady Tsunade était l'actuelle Hokage !"**

* * *

Dans le bureau de Sakura, un silence gênant régnait. Il laissa ses yeux se balader dans le bureau de Sakura. Elle était directrice du vieux bâtiment depuis déjà presque dix ans. Les étagères étaient remplies d'ouvrages médicaux dont les noms semblaient sortis d'une autre langue : "Ischémie myocardique" ? Et le peu de murs visibles étaient ornés de posters représentant le corps humains, partiellement ou entièrement.

Sasuke était silencieux et regardait stoïquement l'écran de l'ordinateur de sa femme qui n'affichait rien. Avec Sasuke, il y avait deux silences possibles, celui reposant et relaxant et celui angoissé et inquiétant. Naruto détestait ce genre d'atmosphère,alors il se décida à dire quelque chose :

**" Ça va avec Sakura ? Ça a l'air ... électrique entre vous.**

**\- C'est la merde, Naruto..." **Lui déclara Sasuke le regard perdu dans le vide.

**"****Ah... A ce point ? "** Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé demander à Sasuke comment se passait sa vie de famille depuis qu'il était rentré. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire avant... Il se blâmait souvent d'être responsable de son éloignement pendant toutes ces années mais comme le brun l'avait lui-même dit : il était le seul à pouvoir prendre en main cette mission.

Sasuke lui expliqua que le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital avait été court et ils n'avaient parler que du cas de l'enfant et pas de leurs problèmes, ce qui lui enlevait une épine du pied, lui qui voulait plus que tout au monde repousser ce moment. Il voulait que sa famille reste unie et qu'ils continuent leur vie telle qu'elle était mais il préférait fuir la conversation fatidique de peur de tout perdre.

**"On arrive pas à retisser des liens... On a tout essayé mais rien n'y fait. Même Sarada commence à s'en rendre compte. Je voudrais lui donner une famille normale...**

**\- Famille normale ne veut pas dire une famille heureuse. " **Lui fit remarquer Naruto. **" En plus une famille normale, c'est barbant. Haha"** Le consola son meilleur ami.

Après un silence, il continua :

**"J'aimerai avoir une famille comme la tienne..." **Sourit l'homme brun en pensant au bonheur hypothétique d'une famille unie.

**" Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu t'es sacrifié pour-**

**\- Non, je ne me suis pas sacrifié : j'ai sacrifié ma famille. Moi, je n'avais rien, ni personne à la base."** Se lamenta Sasuke levant les yeux en l'air.

C'est vrai que Sasuke avait l'habitude d'être seul, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie ainsi et Sakura l'avait accepté comme il était ... à l'époque en tout cas ... Peut-être était-elle fatiguée de la solitude ? Elle et Sarada n'étaient pas habituées à tant de solitude et de distance.

Après un temps de silence pendant lequel Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami, il décida qu'il allait faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : l'andouille.

**" Hé..." **Commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**" T'imagines si Boruto et Sarada se marient, on sera une grosse famille..."**

Sasuke releva la tête, les yeux exorbités de haine. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à cet espèce de sale petit gamin insolent s'il lui arrivait de toucher à sa petite princesse chérie d'amour, d'où Naruto pouvait tenir de tels propos ? Puis voyant l'air taquin de son ami, il comprit :

**" Mon dieu, quelle horreur."** Sourit Sasuke, plus léger, avant de reprendre : **" J'espère que ça n'arriva jamais : je ne te veux pas dans ma famille !**

**\- Je ne laisserai pas faire une chose pareille : je ne veux pas de toi non plus."**

Ils rirent un moment avant que le brun reprenne plus sérieusement :

**" Toi, tu as des valeurs et une belle famille aimante. Sakura ne me fait que des reproches en permanence alors que je fais de mon mieux... Je suis pas le roi de la communication et j'ai du mal à dire mes sentiments... pourtant elle le savait quand on a commencé à se fréquenter...**

**\- Ta famille t'aime, Sasuke..."** Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**" Non, c'est pas ça... J'ai pas la même grandeur morale que toi pour la garder unie.**

**\- Tu parles c'est un gros naze qui abandonne sa famille !**" S'exclama Boruto en sortant de nulle part.

**" Boruto !"** S'exclamèrent les deux hommes, un de surprise, l'autre de gêne.

**" Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un idiot que cela veut dire que tu peux lui manquer de respect, Boruto." **Le gronda Sasuke.

**" C'est toi qui parle respect là, Sasuke ?" **Lui rétorqua amer Naruto avant de reprendre : **"Boruto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censé être en mission avec Konohamaru et ton équipe !**

**\- Beuh, t'as pas à l'envier, c'est trop un nul. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Oncle Sasuke ! D'ailleurs, viens on va s'entraîner. Tu dois m'apprendre de nouvelles techniques pour que je puisse battre ce vieux schnock !" **Aboya Boruto en ignorant ce que venait de dire son père.

**" J'ai le même âge que ton père."** Lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

**" Je te pardonne, aller viens !**

**\- Quelle insolence... Je te signal que j'ai autre chose à faire, moi. Retourne jouer aux playmobiles tout seul...**

**\- NON, VIENS T'ENTRAINER AVEC MOI !"** Hurla le petit blondinet qui lui servait de filleul en s'accrochant férocement à sa jambe.

**" Mais tu vas m'lâcher, oui ?!"** Ordonna son maître au sharigan en balançant sa jambe en l'air dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise.

**" Tu dis toujours que mon père est un génie shinobi, alors tu vas m'apprendre à être mieux que lui ! **

**\- Non ! Fiche. moi. la. paix !"** fit-il encore en secouant sa jambe plus fort, hachant chaque mot.

**" Je peux apprendre plus vite que lui. Après tout, le talent : c'est génétique !**

**\- Et c'est génétique de me les briser, aussi ? Parce que les Uzumaki, vous êtes très doués dans ce domaine !**

**\- Sasuke, ton langage !"** Réprimanda Naruto qui tentait de décoller son propre fils des jambes de son meilleur ami.

**" MAIS qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? "** La voix sévère de Sakura s'éleva comme un coup de tonnerre tandis qu'elle rentrait dans son propre bureau dans lequel un pitoyable spectacle qui se déroulait sous. Quant à Kāra, elle écarquillait les yeux : plus par peur de la voix de stentor de la rose que par le spectacle offert par _Hokage & co_.

**" AH, Sakura, tu es là."** Bégaya Naruto qui tentait encore de récupérer son fils qui se maintenait agrippé à son maître.

**" Boruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!**" Le réprimanda sa tante, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère**.**

**" Je voulais m'entraîner avec Oncle Sasuke, mais il ne veut pas."** Avoua tout honteux le petit blond.

**" Il a des choses bien plus importantes à faire !**

**\- Tu as une mission à faire avec Konohamaru et ton équipe, Boruto." **Rappela Naruto.

**" Une mission de rang D, c'est nul ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais devenir fort !**

**\- Boruto."** La voix de sa tante le redressa comme une électrocution :** " Il serait temps de grandir et de prendre en maturité. Tu n'es plus un enfant qui ne fait que ce qu'il veut. En restant ici, tu mets en danger tes coéquipiers !**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire sans toi, si la mission ne se déroule pas comme prévue ?" **Poursuivit Naruto.

**" Tes coéquipiers ne peuvent pas avoir confiance en toi si tu leur poses des lapins pareils ! La voie du ninja commence déjà par savoir respecter ses coéquipiers et faire passer leur bien être avant tes caprices. "** S'indigna Sakura, elle appela quelqu'un qui raccompagna Boruto, silencieux, en dehors de l'hôpital, là où l'attendaient ses coéquipiers.

**" Alors, le petit ?"** Demanda Sasuke à Kāra, changeant complétement de sujet pendant que Naruto surveillait de loin son fils être récupéré par un Konohamaru visiblement en colère après son élève.

**" Pour le moment, il est stable...Mais il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps d'après votre femme."** Lui chuchota tristement rousse. Sasuke acquiesça un signe de la tête.

**" On arrive au bon moment alors !"** S'exclama une voix que la jeune reine ne connaissait pas.

Devant la porte du bureau grande ouverte se trouvaient deux hommes, l'un avec une queue de cheval et l'autre avec des cheveux noirs et une feuille qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains. Derrière eux se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, les bras croisés, qui devaient tous avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Une respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son père... Etait-il l'un d'eux ? Il y avait un homme à forte corpulence et des cheveux rouges, un autre avec un air renfermé et des lunettes de soleil et le dernier semblait plus jeune que les autres, il avait les cheveux blancs et un masque qui cachait une partie de son visage.

**" Shikamaru !"** Sécria joyeusement le Septième en venant l'accueillir. **" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à propos du père de Kāra ?**

**\- Oui, on a trouvé une liste de ninjas qui auraient apparemment participé à une mission de rang S se déroulant à ******R****ōhan**, il y a environ 34 ans.**

**\- 'Auraient' et 'apparemment' ?"** Demanda Naruto, hésitant.** " Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- Oui. En fait, aucun des ninjas sur cette liste et que nous avons retrouvé ne se souvient d'avoir effectivement participé à cette mission.**

**\- C'est à dire ?"** S'exclama Kāra malgré elle de plus en plus angoissée par la situation.

Shikamaru releva la tête et fut surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt la présence de la jeune reine :

**" Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Shikamaru Nara, Conseiller du Hokage et voici Sai Yamanaka, responsable de la sécurité."** Elle finit un signe de la tête nerveux avant de reporter son attention sur les trois hommes derrière celui qui venait de parler.

** " Kāra, je vous présente également : Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame et Kakashi Hatake. Il s'agit des hommes de Konoha présents à ******R****ōhan** au moment de votre conception mais malheureusement aucun d'entre eux ne se souvient y avoir rencontré votre mère. Mais encore pire que cela, aucun d'entre eux ne se souvient y avoir été.**

**\- Comment ça ?" **S'exclama le hokage de Konoha, incrédule.

Les trois hommes arborèrent un air désolé pour elle. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, comment une telle chose était possible ? La vie était décidément injuste. Elle avait tout perdu : sa mère, son fiancé et maintenant elle allait perdre son fils. Elle perdait tout et ne retrouvait rien ! Elle avait juste envie de s'écrouler au sol et de pleurer jusqu'à en mourir. Peut-être que c'était un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller...

Elle sentit une chaleur dans son dos la rassurer, il s'agissait de la main du Septième Hokage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cet homme absolument incroyable. Tant de gentillesse et de bienveillance avec une parfaite inconnue, cela la dépassait. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait tant confiance alors qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré il y avait tout juste une heure.

**" Comment ça ?" **Demanda à son tour Sasuke. **" Il n'y a pas de rapport qui raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ? Qui était le chef de l'escouade ?  
**

**\- Si, il y a un rapport. Il a été rédigé par le quatrième membre et chef de la mission.**

**\- Qui est ?"** Lui demanda Naruto tenant fermement l'épaule de Kāra en signe de soutien. Shikamaru prit une forte inspiration, embarrassé de la situation, avant de simplement dire d'un air gêné :

**" Il s'agit de Minato Namikaze, ton père Naruto.**

**\- Mon père était à ******R****ōhan** ? "**

* * *

Les choses se corsent ! Lequel peut bien être le père de notre chère Kāra ?

Comment Sasuke va-t-il régler ses problèmes de famille ?

Qui croit au couple Boruto x Sarada ? ( visiblement pas Naruto et Sasuke)

J'attends vos hypothèses ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bon-jour/soir ! Désolé pour l'attente mais voici la suite de "A la recherche de mon Père !"

Je remercie les chroniqueurs de la "Chronique du Savant" de Sakka-Sensei qui ont fait la critique de ma fiction (chapitre 24, je crois). Merci pour vos avis !

Et n'hésitez à pas à aller la lire (voir mes favoris) si vous voulez découvrir de nombreuses fictions à haut potentiel mais un peu cachées :)

Merci à Mikko2005 : Merci ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le fait qu'elle l'attende me semble bien. Mais qu'elle soit toujours en mode relaxe avec le fait qu'il ne rentre jamais me sort par les yeux, c'est tellement pas réaliste. ( mais bon, en même temps les mecs qui crachent du feu ce n'est pas vraiment réaliste non plus, haha). On verra si ton intuition est bonne ;)

\- BlackVerlane : Merci beaucoup ! :D Si tu aimes les intrigues originales tu peux aller voir "Gates of Madness" de Enelloges (fait discrétos de la pub pour sa sœur, haha). Sinon, je te conseille la Chronique du Savant pour découvrir de nouvelles fictions ! :D

\- Yasei : Merci encore pour ta critique ! :D

\- Sakka : Coucou ! Merci pour ta critique, j'espère que tu auras la réponse à tes interrogations ;)

- Kiran : Ouiiii, pauvres bichettes ! Hum, tu paries sur Naruto ? hum, nous verrons bien ! Vive le poly, haha ! :D

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter une histoire que vous lisez, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions !  
**_

_**Et surtout c'est le moyen de savoir si une histoire plaît ou non !**_

_** Toutes les reviews sont importantes et même un simple "merci du partage" est apprécié à sa juste valeur.**_

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

" Mon père était à Rohan ?

\- On dirait bien." Amorça Shikamaru en douceur : "Le rapport est écrit de sa main et il comporte la signature de chacun des membres de la mission : Aburame, Akimichi et Hatake mais le problème auquel on doit faire face c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a de souvenirs ni de la mission, ni même d'avoir signé ce document." En disant cela, il avait sorti le rapport en question.

Naruto le prit et le lit brièvement chuchotant chaque mot qu'il lisait, l'écriture de son père relatait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant cette mission. Comment un homme avait assassiné la précédente reine, comment il avait pris le pouvoir en forçant la jeune reine Sāra à lui accorder toute sa confiance et le pouvoir en attendant sa majorité, comment il avait essayé de le garder en assassinant à son tour la jeune fille, comment il avait consumé les habitants de la cité pour en faire de l'énergie et prendre le contrôle de la cité et de son pouvoir, semble-t-il, incommensurable. Et à la fin du rapport les signatures de tous les participants.

" Et..." commença intimidée Kāra, son regard posé sur le visage sérieux du Septième : " Votre père... euh, il est ...

\- Il est décédé, il y a longtemps." Fit le blond en restant parfaitement concentré sur le rapport.

Elle sentit des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Quelle idiote elle était ! Elle avait envie de se cacher sous terre et pleurer. Elle n'était pas la seule ici à avoir un passé compliqué.

" Je vous demande pardon, Maître Hokage." S'excusa immédiatement Kāra, confuse, en lui attrapant le bras. " Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Je vous assure, il n'y a pas de soucis." La rassura Naruto, déstabilisé, en déposant sa main bandée sur la sienne pour réconforter la jeune reine qui s'écroulait sur elle-même. Tout ce stresse avait eu raison d'elle et elle ne supportait plus aucune émotion. Sakura s'approcha et sortit de sa poche un paquet de mouchoirs qu'elle donna à la jeune reine qui ne parvenait pas à garder son chagrin.

" Je suis désolée ... pour ça." S'excusa-t-elle encore ses larmes ne cessant de couler, elle était bien trop émotive ces derniers temps.

" Ce n'est rien." La consola la médecin, en la prenant dans ses bras puis elle tira la rousse vers la chaise face à son bureau pour la faire s'asseoir et lui permettre de souffler un instant.

" Vous n'avez aucun souvenir qui pourrait être en lien avec cette mission ?" Demanda Sasuke, intrigué et assis sur le bureau de son épouse, en pleine réflexion. Tout cela le travaillait, comment une telle chose fut possible ?

" La seule chose dont je me souviens..." Commença Choza Akimichi : "C'est que Minato avait dit qu'il devait sceller nos souvenirs, lui inclus, sinon cela aurait une très grande répercussion sur quelque chose. Je ne sais plus sur quoi, je me souviens seulement avoir été d'accord avec lui à ce moment-là. Apparemment personne ne devait avoir accès à une information, pas même nous." En disant cela, l'homme souleva son imposante chevelure rousse et montra la marque d'un sceau présent sur sa nuque.

"Mais la raison de l'existence ce sceau, j'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus : je lui ai toujours fait confiance. " Fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges dont les dires étaient appuyés de la tête par Shibi Aburame, avant de reprendre en direction de Kāra : " Sachez que si vous faîtes parti de ma famille, vous pourrez compter sur moi ou mon fils pour la greffe.

\- Merci." Fit la concernée, émue aux larmes. Cet homme était d'une grande bonté.

" Évidemment. Il en va de même pour nous." Approuva l'homme aux lunettes de soleil toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quant à celui aux cheveux blancs, il acquiesça silencieusement.

Aux cotés de la jeune femme rousse, Sasuke était pensif. Pourquoi sceller la mémoire de ces hommes ? Quel pouvait bien en être l'intérêt ? Il savait que Kakashi avait été l'élève du Quatrième et qu'il avait à ce titre toute sa confiance alors pourquoi ? Quelle pouvait bien être cette information à laquelle personne ne devait avoir accès, même pas lui-même ?

"Quel âge avait votre mère, à l'époque ?" Demanda-t-il à la reine.

" Elle avait 16 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte, 17 quand je suis née.

\- C'est un peu jeune pour nous." Commenta l'Aburame : " Nous avions déjà 25 ans...

\- Peut-être Kakashi, tu devais avoir à peu près son âge à l'époque, je crois." Fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges à celui qui était resté en retrait toute la conversation.

" Quatorze ans." Répondit-il.

" Là, c'est lui qui est un peu jeune..." Fit remarquer Naruto en se grattant le menton.

Adossé contre la bibliothèque de revues scientifiques, l'homme aux cheveux blancs haussa des épaules. Retour à la case départ, elle était quand même déçue. Elle avait beau les regarder avec minutie, détailler chacun des visages des trois hommes, analyser chacune de leurs expressions mais aucun des trois ne faisait ressortir en elle quelque chose. Elle ne voyait pas son père en l'un d'eux.

" Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant que les trois sont réunis, nous allons prendre un échantillon d'ADN de chacun des membres de la mission et le tester directement avec l'ADN de l'enfant." Informa Shikamaru, espérant ramener le moral dans la petite pièce.

" Et pour mon père ?" Intervint Naruto.

"Pour le Quatrième Hokage, il reste dans les archives de rang S une des pochettes de sang que donnent tous les ninja au début de leur carrière pour un éventuel besoin de don de sang, nous nous servirons là-dedans." Répondit Sai, le Septième approuva d'un hochement de tête.

" Shiho va se charger des tests." Expliqua le conseiller du Hokage. Quand il dit cela, une femme avec des cheveux blancs en désordre et de grandes lunettes en cul de bouteille arriva dans le bureau de la médecin. Elle se présenta respectueusement à la jeune reine avant de lui demander de se gratter l'intérieur de la joue avec un coton tige. Kāra s'exécuta, intriguée, puis la dénommée Shiho coupa le coton tige et le mit dans une tube à essai qui comportait un liquide transparent.

" Les résultats seront disponibles dans une petite heure." Annonça-t-elle. Le Hokage la remercia pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle invita ensuite les trois hommes à la suivre pour effectuer les testes dans son laboratoire.

* * *

A l'intérieur du bureau de l'épouse Uchiwa qui était partie s'occuper de Tāra, Kāra se demandait lequel des quatre participants à la mission pouvait bien être son père. Les trois hommes avaient été tous très accueillants et d'une grande gentillesse à son égard et leur chef avait été d'un accueil chaleureux et admirable.

Le Hokage était parti en urgence avec son secrétaire et son conseiller, quant aux hommes susceptibles d'être son père, ils avaient suivis Shiho dans son laboratoire en s'excusant platement auprès d'elle de la gêne à laquelle elle était confrontée. Monsieur Uchiwa était le seul à être resté pour veiller sur elle, sur ordre du Hokage lui-même. Il était là et ne disait rien, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux noirs onyx fixaient le vide.

Elle détourna son visage de lui, déroula le parchemin de sa mère et entreprit de le relire pour la centième fois au moins. Kāra relisait inlassablement le passage du coup de foudre de sa mère : lorsqu'elle avait vu son père pour la première fois. D'après le parchemin, elle était tombée amoureuse de son sourire et cette positivité qu'il affichait sans jamais faiblir :

_" Ses premiers mots furent comme une caresse qui apaisa mon âme et toute inquiétude en moi cessa. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ___J'écoutais son histoire, plongée dans -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_"_

La suite de la phrase était abimée mais rien que ces mots-là la faisaient rêver. C'était bien dommage, elle aurait tellement aimé savoir ce que sa mère voulait dire à ce moment. Elle-même avait connu l'amour mais son fiancé était décédé à cause d'un accident alors que Tāra n'était même pas encore né. Elle l'avait aimé, c'est sûr, mais pas aussi que fort que sa mère aimait son père. Son amour faisait pâle figure à coté des mots puissants qu'employait sa mère pour parler de l'homme qui fut pendant le reste de sa vie, le seul qu'elle eut jamais aimé.

Son fiancé lui manquait indéniablement, même s'il n'était pas parfait, il avait été un amant prévenant. Malheureusement les derniers temps avant sa mort, ils ne faisaient que de se disputer à cause de la naissance imprévue mais heureuse de Tāra. Lui n'étant pas prêt à devenir père, elle non plus malgré son âge, elle n'avait pas finit de régler ses problèmes d'enfance qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir gérer la vie d'un autre être. Cela les avaient angoissés, ils s'étaient disputés, il était parti et n'avait jamais pu revenir. Sa mère l'avait quittée, son fiancé aussi et bientôt elle n'aurait plus personne, même plus son fils qui avait été ces trois dernières années son oxygène, sa raison de vivre.

Elle pleura à nouveau, se maudissant d'être si faible. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle parviendrait à se battre, ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait renvoyer d'elle ! Elle voulait être plus forte, comment pourrait-elle protéger Tāra en étant si faible ? Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un mais ces derniers temps, elle était tellement oppressée par toutes ces émotions négatives et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à garder son calme.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Fit la voix sévère de Monsieur Uchiwa. Même s'il semblait contrarié, elle voyait bien qu'il tentait d'être compatissant avec elle.

" Oui, ça va. Pardon de vous déranger." Fit-elle essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche, gênée d'avoir quelqu'un qui assistait à ce spectacle médiocre.

" C'est pas un soucis, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?" Lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant posé son regard sur elle.

" Non, merci Monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Appelez-moi Sasuke. Si jamais, dîtes le moi. Je suis pas très perspicace en terme de relations humaines ou ce genre de choses..." Lui avoua-t-il agacé, sûrement plus par lui-même que par elle.

Elle sourit face à ce geste qui semblait vouloir dire peu mais qui devait signifier beaucoup pour lui. Son fiancé était semblable, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser parler ses sentiments. Généralement il restait muet jusqu'à exploser, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient tendance à se disputer, quant à elle, elle était tout au contraire. Exprimer ses sentiments était pour elle presque vital, c'était comme respirer.

" La seule chose qui pourrait me réchauffer le cœur, ce serait d'arriver à lire ces parties abîmées du parchemin." glissa-t-elle d'une petite voix, en lui montrant le parchemin jaunit. "Mais Konohamaru a dit que la machine risquait de l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et comme il s'est présenté une autre solution pour trouver mon père, j'ai préféré abandonner l'idée de le faire analyser." Ajouta tristement la rousse.

" C'est l'une des choses les plus précieuses que je possède." Reprit-elle en caressant tendrement la page abîmée, le visage de sa mère se forma dans son esprit, il devenait un plus flou à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

D'avoir ce parchemin avec elle en permanence lui procurait du bonheur, certes à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait avec elle, elle l'abîmait un peu plus mais Kāra ne supportait pas d'en être séparée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa mère avec elle chaque jour, dans les moments difficiles et dans les plus joyeux. L'homme en noir s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa son regard sur le parchemin en question. En effet, l'usure était importante :

" Je peux essayer de lire les parties manquantes avec mes yeux, ils sont spéciaux." L'informa le brun. Sa présence la rassurait grandement. Il avait une aura apaisante même si l'on sentait en lui une tempête qui faisait rage, il restait calme et posé. Il devait s'agir du genre d'homme avec lequel on devait se sentir en sécurité, Madame Uchiwa avait bien de la chance de l'avoir.

" Je- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse.

\- Hn, de rien..."

Elle lui tendit le papier abîmé, gêné de ses propres réflexions, en montrant l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait décrypter. Il s'agissait d'un homme marié ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées quand bien même elle était bien la seule à y avoir accès.

Il prit le parchemin délicatement avec sa seule main, comprenant sûrement toute l'importance de ce papier pour elle, et son œil onyx changea de couleur et devint rouge. Il fronça les sourcils avant de découvrir son autre œil, qui était lui violet avec de drôles de marques, qui était caché plus tôt par ses cheveux :

\- Alors. " Commença-t-il : " « Lui non plus n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître la chaleur et l'amour d'un foyer, ma mère m'avait quittée lors de mon cinquième anniversaire. Empoissonnée par celui qui nous considérions comme notre ami.»

\- C'est terrible ! Ma grand-mère a été empoissonnée ? Elle n'en a jamais rien dit." S'exclama Kāra inquiète.

"Le Quatrième en fait état dans son rapport et si votre mère le savait alors on peut supposer que cette histoire a été réglée. Ne vous inquiétez pas plus.

\- Vous devez avoir raison..." Se résigna-t-elle. Elle ferait tout de même une petite enquête de retour chez elle, histoire de s'assurer que tout était effectivement réglé. "Et la suite, s'il vous plaît ?" Chuchota-elle anxieuse de découvrir la suite.

"« J'écoutais son histoire ... plongée dans ses iris bleus. » ?!

\- Des iris bleus ?" S'écria la reine de Rōhan. "Je ne me souviens plus : lequel des trois hommes que le conseiller a amené avaient les yeux bleus ?

\- Aucun..." Répliqua-t-il, le souffle coincé dans sa gorges.

" Oh non..." S'angoissa davantage la jeune femme réalisant la terrible vérité qui s'imposait à leur conscience quand Sakura entra dans le bureau :

" Les résultats sont là !" Fit-elle joyeusement en même temps qu'arrivaient toutes les personnes concernées de près ou de loin par cette histoire.

Kāra déglutit difficilement et quand Naruto entra en dernier dans le bureau de la médecin, elle prit peur et se réfugia derrière le grand brun qui n'osait pas porter le regard sur son ami de toujours. Devant la réaction étonnée de la rose, qui ne fit cependant aucune réflexion, la reine de Rōhan capta l'interrogation que cette dernière envoyait à son mari. Ce dernier essayait de lui faire comprendre avec des regards appuyés sur le Hokage ce qu'ils venaient découvrir sans attirer l'attention du principal concerné.

Cachée derrière la grande silhouette de Sasuke, la jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de poser tout de même ses yeux prunes longuement sur le Hokage de Konoha, ce dernier se sentant observé lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit nerveusement avant de se retourner vers l'homme à la queue de cheval :

" Shikamaru, qu'a donné le test ADN ?" Demanda le Hokage à son secrétaire qui semblait inconfortable avec la situation.

" C'est un peu compliqué..." Amorça le secrétaire, sa quitter des yeux sa feuille.

" Pourquoi ?

\- D'après le test des quatre hommes en mission à Rohan, celui qui à l'ADN le plus proche de Kāra... c'est ton père, Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Mon père a... trompé ma mère... en mission ?" Bredouilla-t-il encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

Le Hokage fut si bouleversé qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, retenu par Sakura et Kakashi qui semblait lui-aussi dans un état similaire. Ce qu'elle avait le plus craint était finalement arrivé. De tous les hommes que comporte ce village, il fallait que cela se produise sur celui qu'elle aurait aimé le moins blesser. Son cœur se brisa en deux et sa tristesse remonta instantanément jusqu'à ses yeux et Kāra s'effondra en larmes au sol, retenue de justesse par l'homme au sharingan :

" Je suis désolée de venir vous importuner dans votre vie avec mes problèmes. Je savais que j'allais gâcher la vie de quelqu'un avec mon existence." Se blâma-t-elle. " Mon père avait forcément une autre famille, sinon il serait revenu vers nous." Parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots avant de faire face à Naruto qui semblait encore plus troublé qu'avant.

Elle se cachait le visage avec ses mains, ayant honte de son existence, anéantie de ce qu'elle avait engendré : " Je suis tellement désolée ! Vous m'avez accueillie, vous avez été d'une grande gentillesse et moi je vous brise le cœur. J'ai tout gâché ! Je vous demande pardon !" Gémit-elle.

Comme si ses larmes l'avaient ressaisi, le chef du village de Konoha lui attrapa les mains d'un bras et avec l'autre il prit le visage de la jeune femme, la forçant le regarder dans ses iris bleues :

" Kāra, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je suis ravi de vous avoir dans ma famille et je me ferai un honneur de donner un rein à votre fils."

Les larmes de Kāra coulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle défasse de la poigne de Sasuke qui la retenait encore et se précipite dans les bras de Naruto. Elle serra la taille de l'homme aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Son fils sera sauvé, en un instant toute sa vie se réglait comme si le train qu'elle avait pris en marche remontait enfin sur les rails. Elle avait une famille ! Elle ne retrouvait pas son père, mais elle retrouvait de la famille : cet homme qui était l'homme le plus bienveillant qui soit et le plus formidable d'entre tous était sa famille. Elle se sentit si chanceuse de l'avoir.

" Merci" Murmura-t-elle pendant que Naruto refermait doucement ses bras sur elle, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et laissa ses larmes couler encore un peu.

" On doit refaire le test, car il faut que l'on s'assure que tu sois bien compatible avec le petit. Donc on va prendre cette fois-ci ton ADN, celui de Boruto et celui de Himawari pour comparer. Si l'un d'entre vous est compatible, Sakura fera la greffe." L'informa joyeusement Shikamaru, rassuré que cette histoire ne se termine pas dans les cris et les larmes.

" Si c'est possible, je voudrais être le donneur. Sinon, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que les enfants donnent le leur. Hinata sera d'accord avec moi.

\- Très bien, je vais rappeler Shiho." En conclu Shikamaru qui appela la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment dehors.

" Alors c'est parfait." Sourit Naruto : " Pour la peine, je t'emmène dans le restaurant préféré de la famille !"

Il s'était mis la tutoyer soudainement, l'acceptant dans sa famille aussi simplement. Il lui tendit ses mains et la releva doucement avant de lui sourire de nouveau. Shiho revint dans le bureau et tendit un coton tige au Hokage afin qu'il donne un échantillon à son tour. Une fois le coton tige dans le tube à essai, elle et Sakura s'en allèrent.

" Tu aimes les ramen, j'espère ?" Lui demanda-il.

" Oui, j'adore. C'est mon plat préféré !" S'exclama la jeune reine, hurlant presque de joie d'avoir déjà tant en commun avec sa famille.

" C'est officiel, on est de la même famille !" Rit le blond dynamique avant de reprendre en direction des autres personnes présentent dans la pièce : " Allons manger ! On mérite tous une pause !

\- Je.. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser mon fils tout seul. On a jamais été vraiment séparés lui et moi..."Balbutia la reine, embrassée de casser la bonne humeur du Hokage.

" Je comprends. " Lui sourit Naruto. " Sasuke, tu peux veiller sur son fils pendant que j'emmène Kāra manger un bout ?"

Assis au bureau de sa femme, face au mur. Le concerné fit tourner le fauteuil, ce qui lui permit de se retrouver face à son locuteur puis toujours sans répondre à la question posée, il prit une posture négligée avant de croiser les jambes lentement. Il planta ensuite son coude sur l'imposant bureau en bois de sa femme et posa sa tête sur le dos de sa main et son regard sur son ami d'enfance :

" Naruto ?

\- Oui ?" Lui demanda le blond incertain de la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements.

" Es-tu familier avec l'idée d'aller te faire voir ?

\- Rhô Sasuke !" Râla Naruto. ll aurait dû le voir venir... " S'il te plait ! On sera de retour rapidement." Tenta le Hokage.

" Il ne me plait pas.

\- Allez, c'est un gamin." Justifia le Septième, espérant que cela ferait lâcher prise à son vieil ami.

" Justement, je suis un ninja qui fait des missions de rang S, pas une babysitteur.

\- Je te donne une mission de rang S qui est d'aller t'occuper de ce petit." Essaya Naruto de nouveau, se heurtant au caractère de cochon du brun.

" Je refuse." S'obstina le brun.

" N'oublie pas que officiellement tu es encore genin, Sasuke. Si tu veux monter un peu plus l'ascenseur social et professionnel, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis" Lui rappela Naruto d'un ton sévère, le doigt menaçant.

Le brun tourna la tête de façon dédaigneuse, Kāra rit à au comportement enfantin des deux hommes les plus puissants du village. Face à la mine coriace de son ami, Naruto changea sa stratégie :

" N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, Sasuke. Si tu veux que je donne des missions très longues et très éloignées, tu ferais mieux de courber l'échine devant ton chef.

\- A plus tard ! " S'exclama le brun qui se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et parti sur le champ en direction de la chambre du petit Tāra.

Kāra rit de nouveau en cachant sa bouche, elle se demandait cependant si tout allait bien avec sa femme, il lui avait semblé sentir de la tension en rentrant dans le bureau la première fois et quand elle l'avait quitté avec l'épouse Uchiwa plus tôt, elle avait sentit chez la médecin un certain relâchement non contrôlé.

* * *

Il était devant la porte blanc cassé. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Il n'osait pas entrer. Encore une fois, cela commençait à devenir redondant... Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra avec méfiance dans la chambre couleur lilas, un à un ses pas l'emmenèrent au milieu de la pièce.

Bon, il avait promis de surveiller le mioche, il pouvait bien faire cela de loin. Pas besoin d'être aux petits soins pour le gamin, il y avait les infirmières ou les aides-soignantes pour cela. Il prit une chaise qui se trouvait proche du lit du marmot avec sa seule main disponible, l'éloigna jusqu'au mur le plus loin et s'assit.

Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas "peur" du rejeton! Loin de là. Il était un grand shinobi après tout. Il ne craignait rien, ni personne, sauf sa propre femme.

_Elle a vraiment mauvais caractère._ Se dit-il pour sa défense. Il resta songeur un temps quand une grande réalisation se fit à son esprit : Shikamaru avait raison depuis le début : les femmes, c'est bien trop galère.

_J'aurais p'être mieux fait de me marier avec Naruto_. Pensa-t-il avec regret. Pas de femme : pas d'enfant : pas de Boruto : la vie aurait été bien plus belle. Mais de l'autre coté, il n'aurait pas eu sa belle petite princesse...

Dans son lit, l'enfant fit un mouvement qui fit bondir de sa chaise le soi-disant grand shinobi, comme s'il avait entendu Sasuke dans ses pensées. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu la main, il ne savait pas comment agir avec le petit être qui respirait avec difficulté dans ce lit trop grand pour lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, la dernière fois qu'il avait été confronté à un enfant de cet âge, il avait s'agit de sa propre fille et de son filleul insupportablement bruyant.

_Comme son père._ Se dit-il pensif, finalement ils n'auraient pas été un couple idéal.

Trop occupé par ses pensées sans sens, il ne sentit pas tout de suite que deux grands yeux pourpres l'observaient depuis déjà un petit temps, il ne réagit que lorsqu'une petite voix frêle s'éleva dans la pièce auparavant plongée dans le silence :

" Tu es qui, Monsieur ?"

Sasuke mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été surpris par le mioche. Comme gelé, il releva la tête et fit face à sa bouille de deux ans et demi.

" Un... euh... ami de ta maman." Justifia l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

" Elle est où ma Maman ?

\- Elle ...euh. Mange avec ...un ami." Il ne savait pas trop comment définir Naruto par rapport à ce petit être bien trop curieux, un oncle ? Un grand oncle ? Qui sait... : "Je m'occupe de toi en attendant qu'elle revienne."

Les deux prunelles pourpres restèrent encore sur lui. Plus son regard s'attardait sur lui et plus Sasuke trouvait la ressemblance entre la mère et le fils absolument incroyable. L'avait-elle fait seule ? Le petit finit par stopper le contact visuel en attrapant d'une main une immense peluche qui se trouvait près de lui et qu'il cala contre lui, la tête de la peluche reposant sur son épaule. Et de l'autre, il attrapa un livre et il commença à faire la lecture à la peluche quand soudain il s'interrompit :

"Dis Monsieur, tu t'appelles comment ?"Fit l'enfant inquisiteur.

Bon sang ! C'était quoi, ça ? Un interrogatoire ?!

" Sasuke." Répondit le dénommé, comme méfiant.

" Moi, je m'appelle Tāra ! " S'exclama le petit avec un adorable sourire. "Tu veux jouer avec moi ? "

Il ne pouvait pas résister. Cet enfant était bien trop mignon pour qu'on puisse lui refuser quoique ce soit. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke voulait pouvoir pouponner encore, il aimait tellement les enfants. Il avait eu le choix : soit il trouvait un moyen de faire rajeunir sa fille, soit il faisait un autre enfant. Mais ses rapports n'étant pas au beau fixe avec sa femme, la première proposition était la plus vraisemblable. Il doutait qu'un futur enfant soit possible, il doutait même du fait qu'il y ait un futur.

Elle lui avait simplement demandé un rendez-vous un jour qu'il était de passage à Konoha et il avait accepté sans se poser de question. Sakura était la femme la plus proche de lui, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui et ne l'avait jamais abandonné... Mais ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Ils auraient pu s'en rendre compte avant, mais tout avait été si vite. Elle, persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et lui, ne pensant pas qu'il pourrait être aussi proche d'une autre femme qu'elle. En moins d'un an, ils étaient mariés avec un enfant en route. Leur relation était allée trop vite.

" Dis Monsieur Sasuke, tu sais lire ? Parce que-" Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration qui était saccadée : "-Nounours et moi, on voudrait que tu nous lises une histoire. " Quémanda le petit être aux cheveux roux.

Cela lui serra le cœur. Si fort et si intensément qu'il aurait pu en pleuré, il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. C'était comme un soulagement. Quand il était parti, sa fille n'avait même pas trois ans et quand il était revenu, elle en avait déjà 12... Il avait manqué toute l'enfance de sa fille et cela lui pesait, il aurait tant voulu être là. Il avait laissé un bébé et avait retrouvé une adolescente qui n'avait plus besoin d'être pouponnée. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il savait que sans cette absence, sa fille n'aurait pas pu vivre sereinement son enfance mais cela l'attristait grandement, il sentait comme un manque en lui et en elle aussi.

" Bien sûr." Fit d'un sourire franc Sasuke.

Il retira sa cape et s'installa sur le coté du lit de l'enfant, ouvrant le livre et le tournant suffisamment pour que Nounours et l'enfant puisse voir les images. Il remarqua assez tard, qu'il n'y avait pas de texte, seulement des images. Et alors qu'il se sentait rouillé, il prit peur : qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter ?! Ses anciennes habitude de papa refirent finalement surface à la vitesse de la lumière quand l'enfant le fixa d'un air attentif, attendant patiemment le début du récit.

Il inventa une histoire en prenant le petit dinosaure violet dessiné sur le livre et lui fit vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Comment il avait rencontré plein de gens différents et gentils, comment ils étaient devenus ses amis. Comment ils avaient sauvé un autre ami qui s'était perdu. Adaptant son histoire aux commentaires du petit et prenant en compte l'avis toujours constructif de Nounours.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre !

Merci de votre attention :D


End file.
